Smash: The Abridged Series: The Film: The Movie Part 3
Smash: The Abridged Series: The Film: The Movie Chapter Three Karen: Narrating The next day I was late for practice, so Violet stood in for me during the rehearsal for 'Let Me Be Your Star' and stuff happened. Movie.... Derek: Julia! Do you know where Karen is? Julia: Accusations! You wicked hoarder of Karen! Ivy: Karen mentioned something about stuff and junk. Julia: What kind of stuff and junk? Ivy: You know stuffy stuff, and junky junk. Tom: Oh, that makes sense! Julia: It really does..... Derek: Yeah.....But we need someone to stand in! Jessica: Violet could do it. Violet: What? Are you crazy? I can't-- Jessica: *cough* Dib is here, watching! *cough!* Violet: That's fine by me! Dib: Violet's gonna sing? Violet: Yeah she is! Dib: You do know that you're talking about yourself right? Violet: Yes, Violet does. Derek: Stop talking in the third person, and get on the bloody stage! Violet: *alarmed* The stage has blood on it? Derek: *face palm* No it's--OH NEVERMIND! JUST GET ON THE STAGE! Violet: *gets on stage, and starts singing right at Dib* Fade in on a girl With a hunger for fame And a face and a name to remember. The past fades away Because as of this day Norma Jean's gone, She's moving on. Her smile and your fantasies Play a duet That will make you forget Where you are. The music starts playing It's the beat of her heart saying, "Let me be your star." Flash back to a girl With a song in her heart As she's waiting to start the adventure. The fire and drive That make dreams come alive, They fill her soul. She's in control. The drama, the laughter, The tears just like pearls. Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire. It's all for the taking, And it's magic we'll be making. Let me be your star. of those things where everyone in the audience disappears but Dib, and Violet singing right at Dib Violet: I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before, Forget what used to be. The past is on the cutting room floor, The future is here with me. Choose me! Fade up on a star With it all in her sights: All the love and the lights That surround her. Someday she'll think twice Of the dues and the price She'll have to pay But not today Then she'll do all she can For the love of one man And for millions who look from afar. I'm what you've been needing It's all here and my heart's pleading. Let me be your star! Dib: *looking at Violet in awe. Murmuring* What a beautiful voice... *springs up clapping* Everyone in audience: *standing ovation* Violet: Thanks. Derek: That was good, but not as good as Karen. Violet: That's what I'd expect...From her BOYFRIEND! Derek: *scared of Violet* But it was still pretty great! Karen: *busts in* AAAAAAH! We're gonna be attacked by memtic mutation! Dib: Memetic mu-what? Karen: *grabs Dib by the shirt and shakes him* MEMETIC MUTATION! Dib: Oh, memetic mutation, I thought you said memetic mullution! Karen: This is no time for mutant pollution! We're in danger! Dib: Oh-kay......Now Karen, this may come to be a shock, but I'm breaking up with you, I like Violet now! Karen: WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE! Dib: No, don't cry! I just wanted to let you dow--Wait, we weren't? Karen: No! Now c'mon, we need to batten down the hatches! Violet: What are hatches? Dib: And why do we need to batten them down? Karen: *face palm* Seriously? Derek: She means that we have to block the entrances. Dib: How'd you know that? Derek: *giddy* I used to be a pirate! Dib: Who'd have guessed? Captain Know-it-all: Me. Dib: Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting, Captain Kia (Don't sue me, I'm funny!) knows everything! Violet: I would start battening down the hatches, but one thing is stopping me. Karen: What? Violet: This chapter is over. Karen: DANG IT! Category:Comedy Category:Fanfiction